(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention utilizes the thermal energy of a natural heat storage body (100) to transmit thermal energy to a heat exchange fluid (104) passing a heat gaining device (101) installed at the bottom of a closed-loop temperature equalization device. The closed-loop temperature equalization device has a heat releasing device in communication with multiple flowpaths. As a result of an effect in which warmer fluid ascends and colder fluid descends or due to pumping performed by an auxiliary fluid pump, the heat exchange fluid (104) in the heat gaining device (101) is enabled to flow through a heat releasing device (201) in communication with multiple flowpaths formed by a pipeline structure (401) and another pipeline structure (301). The heat exchange fluid (104) flows back to the heat gaining device (101) for forming a closed-loop flow circulation. The heat releasing device (201) structured by multiple flowpaths that perform the heat releasing operation to a temperature differentiation body (103) in multiple directions or in a preset direction. The thermal energy can be transmitted to the solid, liquid or gaseous temperature differentiation body (103) to be received with the releasing heat, or to the temperature differentiation body (103) structured by the internal or external space of a building. The features of the present invention include one or more of the following: 1) an operation port (111) and a scaling plug (110) installed at the upper end of the top corner of a closed-loop flowpath connected with a fluid inlet/outlet port (2011) formed at a higher location of the heat releasing device (201) and structured by multiple flowpaths and the pipeline structure (401), for filling in or sucking out the heat exchange fluid (104) and serving as interfaces for observation and maintenance; 2) an outward-expanding arc-shaped flowpath structure formed at one or more than one turning locations of the closed-type circulation flowpath configured by connecting in series the heat gaining device (101), the pipeline structure (301), the heat releasing device (201) and the pipeline structure (401), for temporarily storing a part of the heat exchange fluid (104) and moderating the flow speed of the heat exchange fluid (104) with thermal energy reduce the flow damping of the closed-type circulation flowpath to the heat exchange fluid (104); 3) an auxiliary heating/cooling device (115); 4) installing an auxiliary fluid pump (107); 5) a heat exchange fluid temperature sensing device (TS201); 6) an environment temperature sensing device (TS202); and 7) an electric energy control unit (ECU200).
(b) Description of the Prior Art
When a heat exchange fluid performs thermal energy transmission in a conventional closed-loop flowpath in which a temperature equalization device with single-flowpath structure is adopted, the flowpath area is relatively larger and thus the structural strength is weaker. Further, the heat exchange fluid is spaced further away from the inner layer of a heat releasing surface and it is therefore harder to transmit the thermal energy to the exterior through the heat releasing surface. The interior of the temperature equalization device may form return flows or turbulent flows due to the uneven temperature differentiation between the solid or liquid or gaseous temperature differentiation body received with released heat or formed by external space and the heat releasing surface of the heat releasing device. Thus the flow resistance may increase which causes the fluid to not be able to flow smoothly. Moreover, the thermal energy of a natural heat storage body often utilizes a closed-loop temperature equalization device with the heat exchange fluid serving as a carrier for transmitting thermal energy to an external temperature differentiation body. This is often defined as a passive operation of a closed-loop pipeline structure, wherein interfaces for observation and maintenance are not provided, and an active type auxiliary device is not installed for joint operation.